lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiara
Kiara is the daughter of Simba and Nala, Kion's older sister, the great niece of Scar, the granddaughter of Mufasa and Nala's Father, and the future queen of the Pride Lands. She is a major character in The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar and a recurring character in The Lion Guard. Appearance Kiara resembles her mother, Nala. She is a young lioness and has pale golden-orange fur with a cream underbelly, muzzle, and paws. Her eyes are amber-brown and her nose and inner ears are purplish pink. She has narrow dark brown eyebrows, similar to Nala's. The tuft at the end of Kiara's tail is a soft brown hue. Her sclerae are a vivid shade of yellow, the same as those of her father's, and distinctively brighter than most. Personality Kiara is kind, loyal, strong, determined and independent. She is very stubborn and firm in her decisions.Can't Wait to be Queen She's also a little snarky towards her younger brother, who is equally snarky back, though she truly does care for him. Kiara often employs sarcasm, especially when she is irritated. However, she is also polite and does not hesitate to express her gratitude.The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara shows much excitement in becoming the future queen of the Pride Lands. She displays a great sense of responsibility, especially in her position as future queen. She also respects and understands the Circle of Life, and willingly shares her knowledge of it with her friends.The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara loves and cares for her father SimbaBunga and the King and does not want to let him down.Can't Wait to be Queen Bad odors bother her, though she did not mind when Bunga used them to save her.The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Unlike her friends Tiifu and Zuri, Kiara believes that there are more important things than appearance.Baboons!. Though she continues to be friends with the two and has saved them before, she often displays her annoyance and impatience with them. History Prior to the Lion Guard At some point before the events of the Lion Guard, Kiara met the Outsider Cub Kovu and quickly became friends with him. The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar Kiara is first seen atop Pride Rock with her father, who is giving her lessons on how to rule the Pride Lands. However, Bunga and Kion interrupt these lessons with their game, much to Kiara's agitation. After showing her disapproval towards her brother's antics, Simba sends him and Bunga down to the Pride Lands so that he can continue the lesson in peace. Later, Kiara and her friends, Tiifu and Zuri are on their way to track gazelles. However, Zuri becomes stuck in a tree branch. After Timon and Pumbaa help her out, Bunga arrives and tells them the news of Kion's new job as leader of the Lion Guard. Kiara is surprised to hear that Kion has already appointed Bunga as the first member. She stays long enough for Bunga to explain what Zuka Zama means. Kiara soon decides that it's time to leave after Pumbaa displays flatulence in his excitement after this, though she takes Zuri back to Pride Rock to rest first. A bit later, Kiara (along with Zazu) leads her father to Kion, who has assembled his new team. However, she is sent away so that Simba can speak to his son. Soon after, she and Tiifu begin to track the gazelles. However, they witness Mzingo, Janja and the other hyenas sneaking into the gazelles' feeding grounds. She tells Tiifu to go back and get her father, whilst she keeps an eye on them behind a rock. Later, she becomes impatient when Tiifu has still not returned. She notices Kion's arrival with his Lion Guard, and watches from the rock. However, as the impending stampede draws closer, she falls and wounds her paw. After dealing with the hyenas, the Lion Guard soon see her in danger, as Simba, Nala, Tiifu and Rafiki watch. Ono sees her from afar, and relays the message back to Fuli and Bunga on the ground. Bunga catapults himself to the rock from Fuli, and farts into the gazelles, which causes them to disband. After this, she thanks Bunga and returns to her parents nearby, admitting that Kion knew what he was doing. The Rise of Makuu Kiara listens to her brother's worries over the upcoming fight against Pua and Makuu. She asks her father if there's any way he can intervene. Simba replies that though he is king, he must recognize and respect other animals' traditions, even if he doesn't agree with them. Later, Kiara, along with her family, the Lion Guard, Tiifu and Zuri, later witnesses the Mashindano, and Makuu's win over Pua. Shortly after, she enters The Lair of the Lion Guard to alert them of some strange goings on in the Pride Lands. She watches Ono confirm her concerns by informing them about a mass re-order of animals in new habitats. Kiara stays behind to look after Pride Rock whilst her brother takes the rest of the Guard to Makuu, in an attempt to sort out the mess. When they return, Kiara is relieved to tell them that her parents are out, as baboons have infested Pride Rock, as the problem starts to become more severe. She becomes briefly irritated at Ono, who accidentally wafts Bunga's stench over to her, though soon reminds them that they have bigger problems than that. She once again remains in Pride Rock, hoping her brother can find the solution to the problem. Can't Wait to Be Queen Kiara is first seen arguing with her brother Kion over a tree, which both cubs want to sharpen their claws on. Simba approaches and informs them that Kiara is going to temporarily become the queen of the Pride Lands, to both of their surprise. Simba goes on to explain why he is leaving, and says that he has faith in Kiara. Later, Kiara watches her parents leave the Pride Lands. Simba expresses concerns about her, but Nala dismisses them. After her parents leave, the Lion Guard goes to Pride Rock in search of Ono. They discover that he is preparing to give Kiara his morning report. Tiifu and Zuri then announce Kiara's presence, and she emerges to listen to what Ono has to say. Upon hearing that new beehives were sighted along the path that the Eland herd was moving along, Kiara sends the Lion Guard to change the elands' course. Kion is irritated at this order, but consents. However, he decides to move the bees rather than the elands. This plan backfires, and the Guard returns to Kiara, tired and stung. Kiara becomes slightly annoyed that Kion didn't listen to her, and reminds him that she's the queen. Kion replies that it's hard to forget. Not long after, Janja's affiliate Mzingo arrives at Pride Rock and speaks to Kiara, inviting her to a peace meeting from Janja, saying that Janja had always wanted peace, but the Guard had stubbornly prevented it. Kiara asks why he couldn't come over himself, though the vulture reminds her that Janja is not welcome in the Pride Lands, and that she must meet him in the Outlands, in neutral territory. Kiara tells him that she'll think about it, and tells Kion of the proposal. Kion reacts negatively, knowing that the hyena is setting up a trap for her to walk into. Kiara mistakes her brother's concerns for jealousy, over the fact that she might be right once again. When Kion reminds her that she's not really Queen just yet, Kiara disputes his statement, remaking that she is queen, and that she'll do what's best for the Pride Lands. Kion refuses to help her, and runs off. When Kiara arrives in the Outlands, she is confronted by the hyenas. She realizes that it was a trap after Janja announces his plan to hold Kiara hostage until Simba hands over the Pride Lands, and the hyenas attack. Kiara manages to dodge them at first, but soon Janja pins her to the ground. But Kion arrives just in time, to Kiara's surprise, and the Lion Guard is soon to follow. The hyenas flee, and Kion and Kiara apologize for not listening to each other. Kiara, Kion, and the Lion Guard then return to Pride Rock. Simba, Nala, and Zazu return. Kiara asks Simba how the tribute went, but it is Nala who answers, saying that in the end, it went great. Simba then asks if there was any trouble while he was gone, and Kiara begins to hesitantly respond. However, Kion interrupts, saying it was nothing they couldn't handle, adding that Kiara will make a great queen one day. The Kupatana Celebration Kiara is seen at the Kupatana Celebration with her family. She watches in awe next to her brother as the baobab tree's flowers bloom. After the jackals have left, she observes as the Pride Landers eat the fallen flowers. Fuli's New Family Kiara is hunting with her mother, brother, friends, and Fuli the cheetah. She asks her friends if they are ready, and once they confirm that they are, she begins to track a gazelle. They follow her as she leaps behind a rock and a bush before stopping and crouching. Fuli then runs up next to her, and together they stalk the gazelle. They both part the tall grass with their front paws, and Kiara asks Fuli if she is ready. Kiara roars at the gazelle, and Nala calls for them to stop. Nala, along with Kion, Tiifu, and Zuri, catch up to Kiara and Fuli. Nala compliments Kiara's tracking skills, and Kiara thanks her. Kiara then follows Nala, Tiifu, and Zuri as they walk away. Bunga and the King When Nala calls the names of Kiara and her brother, they emerge, and Kiara challenges Kion to a race. He accepts, and the two run ahead of their parents. Simba and Nala follow, and the family heads towards Mizimu Grove to attend the elephants' concert. Kion soon has to leave in order to help some sable antelopes, but Simba, Nala, and Kiara continue onward. Kiara wonders if the elephants will do the song involving loud trumpeting, and Nala informs her that the elephants always do that song, as it is traditional. Simba comments that his favorite duty is perhaps upholding traditions, and adds that one day it will be Kiara's duty. She replies that going to concerts is a duty that she can certainly cope with. She then runs ahead, but Simba starts to notice the ground shaking. He and Nala call for her to get uphill, and Kiara, surprised, asks why just before a sinkhole opens up. Simba rushes over, flinging Kiara over to Nala, who grabs her in turn. Just as she attempts to run, the sinkhole emerges. Whilst she and Kiara make it safely to high ground with Simba pushing them up, Simba himself finds himself unable to hold on, and tumbles into the sinkhole, causing his mate and daughter great worry. Kion and the Guard arrive, and Beshte tries step forward to see the depth of the sinkhole. This causes the sinkhole to expand, and everyone runs. However, Kiara does not move quickly enough, and screams as her hind legs slip over the edge. She claws as the ground until Fuli rushes forward and saves her. Kiara tells her mother that she is fine, and thanks Fuli. Hearing Simba and Bunga arguing, Nala explains that Bunga can be trying. Kion is confused, and Kiara comments that Simba is trying not to let Bunga drive him crazy and giggles. Soon after, Bunga attempts to scale to walls of the sinkhole, causing more rocks to fall and bury him and Simba. Kiara shouts, "Daddy!", and Simba emerges. Kiara asks what happened, and Simba explains. Bunga's failure gives Kion an idea, and he soon devises a plan to help Simba. When he and the Guard leave, Simba tells Nala to go on ahead to the concert with Kiara, knowing that Kion will save him soon. Kiara is indecisive, reminding Simba that the elephants are expecting all of them. However, Simba persuades Nala, and she and Kiara leave. Later at Mizimu Grove, the elephants finish their concert, with Kiara and Nala applauding their hard work. Nala apologizes for Simba's absence, though Ma Tembo is understanding, pleased that they came regardless. Just then, Simba arrives with Timon, Pumbaa and the Lion Guard in tow, apologizing himself for his late arrival. Bunga causes confusion when he regards himself as 'brother to the king', and further confuses Kiara by telling her to call him 'uncle Bunga'. Nala questions what happened, though Simba brushes it off as being 'quite an adventure'. He thanks the herd for their patience, though since he missed it, he decides to sing a song dear to his family. Together, the royal family and the Lion Guard sing Hakuna Matata to Ma Tembo's herd, which delights them. Baboons! Kiara's friends Zuri and Tiifu are leading the princess to an unknown location. Kiara has her reservations, and reminds them that her mother and father have left her in charge of presiding over The Royal Buffalo Wallow alone. Tiifu and Zuri promise her that they're going to help get her ready, and reveal the location - Urembo Meadows. Tiifu explains that they're going to get her looking her best for her duties. Kiara is confused, wondering what is wrong with her current appearance. Tiifu encourages Kiara to join them and, since Kiara has time, she decides to do so. A rainstorm soon breaks out and the three young lionesses take shelter under a tree. Although Tiifu tries to cheer her up with positive side effects to the rain, Kiara is still concerned. Just then, the rain clears up and the sun emerges, prompting Tiifu and Zuri to rush into the flowers and roll around in them, gathering the scent. They call for Kiara to join them, but the princess notices an incoming flood. The water surrounds the hill and blocks off their path back to the mainland. Nearby, Ono flies ahead, and soon notices the small island. Using his sight, he notices Kiara almost immediately and flies away to inform Kion. It doesn't take long for the Lion Guard to arrive after chasing down a Baby Baboon that was swept up in a current of water, and Kiara calls over to them before Ono can deliver the message. She explains to her brother what happened, and it is decided that Fuli will take the Baby Baboon home whilst he, Bunga, Beshte and Ono assist Kiara and her friends. A short while later, Tiifu and Zuri begin to play with the mud on the island. This upsets Kiara, who reminds them that they need to get home. With no warning, they plaster her face with mud, telling her to let the mudpack dry. Kiara angrily removes it from her face, stating that she doesn't want to keep the buffaloes waiting. Zuri questions why she would want to attend not looking her best, and Tiifu compliments Kiara's soft fur. Zuri then suggests more mud. Kiara becomes increasingly concerned as the island begins to break away further, and interrupts her friends as they rest in the sun. She reveals that she has concocted a plan, and that all they need are three big stones to use them as stepping stones. Tiifu and Zuri try to help but their rocks are far from the size Kiara had in mind. The princess soon spots a much larger boulder on a steep part of the island. She attempts to move it over herself but fails, calling for her reluctant friends. Together, they push with all their might, but the boulder rolls backwards instead, and falls into the deep water behind them. Tiifu and Zuri are excited, but Kiara is disappointed and somewhat miffed at the failure and starts to think of other ideas. Witnessing their attempt, Ono speaks out loud over how much of a shame the plan didn't work, and heads back to Kion to let him know what happened. Kion believes her idea to be just as good as their own idea of using a tree for a bridge, and gets an idea. He calls for Ono to let Kiara know of his new plan. After hearing about it, Kiara agrees to his plan, but Tiifu and Zuri step in front of her, complaining that they haven't got her ready for the Buffalo Wallow yet. Just as Tiifu finishes talking, a chunk of the island underneath their feet collapses, and the two fall into the water. Kiara swiftly rushes to the edge and grabs them with her teeth, pulling them to shore. The two cubs are grateful to Kiara for saving them, but Kiara assures them that it's all part of her duty. Kiara then turns to Kion to confirm that he's ready, and he and the rest of the Guard push the boulder into the water. He calls for Kiara, who in turn checks that Tiifu and Zuri are in position. Upon their confirmation she joins them and the trio push the tree over and onto the rock, with more of the island breaking apart as they do so. Kiara hurriedly pushes Tiifu onto the log after Zuri, and follows them. Kiara then comments that they all did it. A short while later, Tiifu apologizes for not being able to help her, but Kiara refutes her remark. She states that looking good isn't everything, which shocks Zuri and Tiifu. The princess cuts away from her friends and marches over to Vuruga Vuruga, and the pair bow as they greet each other. Vuruga Vuruga is impressed with how messy Kiara is, since the royal family are usually stuffy about the event. Kiara gives some of the credit to her friends, before announcing that the Royal Buffalo Wallow can commence. The buffaloes rush into the mud, wallowing around happily. Lions of the Outlands Kiara is briefly mentioned by the Outsider cub Kovu, after Kion mentions that his father, Simba, should be okay with having them live in the Pride Lands. Kion asks if he knows Kiara, to which Kovu responds that he does, although it was a while ago that he met her. The Trail to Udugu Kiara is sniffing the air around the foot of Pride Rock. She finds her target - her brother, Kion - and proceeds to pounce on him. When she releases him he asks how she found him, to which she replies that her mother has been teaching her how to track. Kion then pounces on her, declaring her as lucky rather than good. After a bit of play fighting, their parents approach. When Kiara explains how she caught him faster than ever with great pride, Kion retorts saying that he let her. She then pins him again and asks if he's going to let her do that as well, but Simba orders them to separate. Kiara throws a quick raspberry Kion's way before Nala announces that they will be taking the trail to Udugu. Curious, the children question the whereabouts of Udugu, but his mother tells him that they'll see. Kiara asks her father if he ever took the journey, but he tells her that he never had any siblings and thus never had the chance. With their journey commenced, the cubs speculate about what could be waiting for them at Udugu, and Kiara believes it to be animals awaiting their new queen and her 'little brother'. Kion disagrees, and insists that the animals would be more interested in seeing him. They start racing one another and, when Kion takes the lead, Kiara grabs his tail in her mouth and pushes him back. Kion retaliates, leaping onto her back to slow her down. Their mother comments that they could compete over anything, to which they agree. After Kiara swipes her brother one last time, Nala tells the cubs that they have a long way to go, and they continue their journey. As the trio continue their journey, Kion asks his mother where Udugu is once again. She replies that it's hard to find, and Kiara taunts her brother by saying that she'll find it first. The two cubs start chasing one another and run off ahead, unable to hear their mother calling them back in time before they end up hanging over a cliff. Nala arrives and places her children back on safe ground, and they thank their mother. With disappointment, she tells them that that is not the way to find Udugu, and the cubs exchange a confused glance. They finally come to a large thorn bush with a tree in the center. Kiara asks her mother for the way, since she's certain she can find an easier path. Nala assures her children that there is no easy path to Udugu, but there is a way to get past the thorns. She lifts up one of the thorn branches, and her children hurry inside. When he brother fails, Kiara is positive that going across the top of the thorns is the way to go. Whilst the two cubs continue on their separate paths (taunting each other along the way), Nala leaves. They soon notice their mother's absence and retreat, still injuring themselves on the journey back to the clearing. They glance around and, unable to see their mother, cry out for her. Later, Kion and Kiara have split up to search for their mother. When her brother returns to her unsuccessful, Kiara decides to try tracking her, and manages to pick up her scent. After following his sister, Kion notices some fresh pawprints which the cubs follow. It leads them to a cliff, where the prints abruptly stop. They ponder where she could have gone until Kion realises that she probably leapt up to the top. The pair try to leap up there themselves but fall back down. Kion is sure they can reach the top, but Kiara is uncertain, especially since their mother is so much bigger than they are. Kion then offers to give her a boost so that she can continue tracking, and Kiara asks what he will do. Kion finally confesses that she is the better tracker, and Kiara tries to return the compliment by telling him that he was the one who found the tracks in the first place. Kion comments that they make a pretty good team. Staying true to his word, Kion elevates Kiara by giving her a boost and, after a struggle, Kiara reaches the top. She is shocked by what she sees when she looks up and, after Kion asks what it is, Nala reveals herself. She leaps down and Kion asks why she disappeared, since she was going to take them to Udugu. Nala explains that she believes they have already found it, and after a bit of confusion, Kion asks if it was the big rock, to which his mother replies it isn't. She calls for Kiara, who leaps down and joins her brother. Nala goes on to explain that Udugu is another word for kinship, and that by working together, they have found it. The siblings exchange a happy smile towards each other in understanding. The trio return to Pride Rock, and Simba asks his children if they found Udugu. They explain that they did, but it isn't really a place - it's about them working together. He tells them that the lesson is very important for them and leads them to the edge of Pride Rock. He goes on to say that, as queen of the Pride Lands and leader of the Lion Guard, they will be responsible for all of the Pride Lands. The royal family gaze out at the Pride Lands, and Nala urges them to hold onto what they learnt that day, and they will always have Udugu. The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Kiara is seen drinking with Tiifu, Zuri and other Pride Landers until Kion and the Guard come by with a group of exhausted hyraxes and Kiara gently pushes them aside to let them drink. Then, she meets with the rest of the pride and she asks Kion how Ma Tembo is doing with her search for water. Her brother replies back that she is still searching, and Zuri questions the importance of it. Kiara reminds her that searching for water will matter, especially if Pride Landers are thirsty. Then she meets the next Royal Mjuzi and Rafiki's apprentice, Makini. She is somewhat taken aback by her hyperactive personality, but remains composed and gracious nonetheless. Still hoping to be of some assistance, she asks her mother if she can go help Ma Tembo. Even though Nala knows Kiara won't be able to help much, she sees as a great opportunity to see how well they work together. Rafiki comments that they will be working together in the future, Kiara suggests that maybe Makini should come along with her. The excited apprentice overjoyed at the suggestion, and eager to help. Kion turns to Kiara and wishes her luck, and she replies that she's going to need it. Seeing that the crowd has gotten bigger, Makini suggests that they branch off and search for water themselves. Kiara and Ma Tembo see it as a good idea, and the mandrill and princess leave to search. When Kiara notices a strange presence, she orders Makini to be quiet. But before she can comply, Janja' Clan reveal themselves and Nne thrusts her away, leaving Kiara alone. She is knocked to the side by Cheezi, and Chungu grabs her by the neck, dragging her into the Outlands. When they arrive, she is tossed into a large open space filled with geysers, with the hyenas watching her nearby. She makes several attempts to leave, but the geysers prevent her from going too far, and cause her to burn her front paws. When Kion lures Janja away, he leaves orders for them to keep their guest entertained. Taking his words literally, the hyenas in the clan start to sing, and Kiara comments on how they're now resorting to torture. Then, the rest of the Lion Guard arrive to save Kiara, but they soon discover that she can't move very fast because of her burns. Beshte offers to take her out of the Outlands on his back, and Bunga and Fuli help her on. As they try to make their way out, Kion's Roar causes the volcano to erupt, which almost slows them down when Beshte and Kiara break a bridge across the lava. But Fuli and Bunga are able to catch up, and they all meet back in the Pride Lands. Kiara thanks the Guard for the rescue and they escort her back to Pride Rock. Later that day, she waits for Ma Tembo to find a new water source. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Kiara attends the Mashindano event between Kiburi and Makuu with her family. Rafiki's New Neighbors Kiara appears beside her family and the other Pride Landers to observe Makini's first painting. The Ukumbusho Tradition Kiara attends the Ukumbusho with the rest of her pride, listening to the Lion Guard as they perform the song "May There Be Peace". When bees attack the elephants she becomes frightened, though remains in her place. When the elephants return, she continues to watch the celebration. Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas When her brother Kion speaks to his family about partaking in a Christmas celebration for Timon and Pumbaa. She along with her mother, Nala, quickly agree to the proceedings, but her father, Simba, showed little interest in attending. With some persuasion from his daughter and mate, Simba eventually agrees, feeling that he owes it to Timon and Pumbaa for their help and caring for him over the years. That night, Kiara and her family along with Tifu and Zuri attended Bunga's celebration rehearsal. The next day, Kiara partakes in the "The Twelve Ways of Christmas" performance along with the rest of her family, where they play the part of "six leaping lions". The Scorpion's Sting Kiara attends the Kumbuka celebration for King Simba, listening to Rafiki sing "Good King Simba". When her father collapses suddenly, she becomes concerned. Kiara remains with her father for the entire day, seemingly not leaving his side at any time, resting her head on his weakened body. She is relieved when the Lion Guard bring back the Volcanic Ash needed to save his life. Family *Simba: Father *Nala: Mother *Kion: Brother *Mufasa: Paternal Grandfather *Nala's Father: Maternal Grandfather *Scar: Paternal Great-Uncle *Bunga: Adopted Uncle Family Tree Friends *Kovu *Tiifu (Best friend) *Zuri (Best friend) *Makini *Vuruga Vuruga *Timon *Pumbaa *Bunga *Fuli *Beshte *Ono *Zazu *Rafiki *Ma Tembo *Pride Landers Enemies *Janja *Cheezi *Chungu *Nne *Tano *Mzingo *Kiburi *Tamka *Nduli *Nuka *Vitani *Lioness *Zira Songs *Hakuna Matata References fr:Kiara Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Lions Category:Pride Landers Category:Siblings Category:Royalty Category:Mammals Category:Felines